


Gettin' Some

by Iost



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: ;), Bonfires, Boys Kissing, Gally's Recipe, Kissing, Lol I Was Bored, M/M, Making Out, This is weird, Thomas Gets Some, Thomas' First Night In The Glade, and short, if you know what i mean, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iost/pseuds/Iost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little rewrite, of Newt, Thomas, and the bonfire.</p><p>Thomas wants to do something, and Newt kinda wants him to do it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gettin' Some

**Author's Note:**

> No WiFi  
> On phone

Thomas couldn't help but smile softly, when Newt had burst out laughing at him.

He still had the disgusting taste, of Gally's recipe in his mouth. It was terrible. He shouldn't have drank it, but if it pleased Newt, he'd gladly do it again.

Newt stopped laughing, after a minute. He looked at Thomas confused.

"What are you smiling about, Greenie?" He asks. Thomas remembers his name, he just likes when Newt calls him Greenie.

Thomas likes his accent. A lot. It's cute. He wants to hear it, when it's raspy and blissed out... if ya know what he means.

"Hey, Greenie? You alright? Don't bloody pass out on me." Newt says, worriedly. Thomas smiles.

"I'm alright. I just, thought of something I want to do." He wants to kiss Newt.

He doesn't know why. Maybe it's that drink, maybe it's the glade, maybe he's just going insane.

But he really wants to kiss Newt.

"And what would that be?" The other boy asks, leaning towards him a little. Thomas leans in to.

"I-I really want to kiss you." Thomas mutters, glancing at Newt's lips. The other boy smiles slightly.

"Then do it." Newt whispers, Thomas licks his lips. Yeah, something was definitely wrong with him.

The lean in, smiles on their faces, and they kiss softly. Newt pulls away to quickly, and Thomas ignores the whimper that comes out of his mouth.

Newt's lips were soft, and warm. Thomas wanted more. So much more.

"Newt, please." He whines, Newt laughs breathlessly, and scoots closer to him.

Newt's mouth covers his own, and Thomas pulls the smaller boy onto his lap. He wraps his arms around Newt's waist. He feels Newt's arms wrap around his neck.

They continue kissing. Thomas chuckles roughly in Newt's mouth, who moans, and scoots more onto Thomas.

"Hm, you like that?" Thomas asks hoarsely. Newt nods vigorously, and continues kissing him harshly.

Neither cared, nor realized, that the other gladers started to notice them.

"Woah, the Greenie's gettin' some!" Someone yells, the pair hear the others cheering. They both laugh.

Thomas was definitely getting some. Hopefully he'll get a little more, if ya know what he means.

First night in the glade, and he already gets the guy.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all. As long as he's getting some from Newt, he thinks he might actually enjoy living in the glade.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, sorry. This is shorter than I wanted. Thoughts on this?


End file.
